Seasonal Sprit's
by Apocalypse owner
Summary: Pitch Black is Back and planning a new attack on the Guardians, he's on Quest to find the reaming Seasonal Spirits, Summer to be more specific. What happens when they find out who Summer is. How is Aster involved in all of this? Why can't they seam to find Spring and Fall? {Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons}
1. Just like all the other Princess

**Hey guys! So I notice that there is no Astrida fanfic's out there so hears the first Astrida Fanfic I know of, if you know of any other one please tell me! I have not decided on the other parings so please tell me who you want.**

**Hijack **

**Jackunzel**

**Or anything else.**

"So the Easter Bunny then save the day and leaved happily ever after protecting children all around the world." Queen Elinor finished as she closed the fairy tale book shut.

"Wow, mum the Easder Bunny is so kool!" Merida as she jumped on the bed. "Even koole dean da!"

Elinor chuckled at her comment turning to look at the Bear King who had a grim expression.

"Ah don Think so, no one is cooler and stronger than me." Fergus said with a pout. Merida laughed at her father's childish behavior "Ye righ, da, he's even bette." She said with admiration not noticing her fathers dejected face. "Do ye think ah will find someone like that Mum, Da? Just like in the books with all the other princesses? ...Ah want to marry someone like the Easder Bunny, ma."

The Queen could not help but chuckle again at the young princess imagination. "Ah'm sure ye will darling, but only if you strongly believe ye will."

The young princess then gasps "Ma, Da! What if ah merry _The _Bunny? Oh, wow! Can ah Ma? Can ah?" Merida plead her mom with puppy dog eyes as she got of her bed.

"Hold on! Me baby girl yer just a wee lamb ah'm not losing ye too soon." King Fergus stepped in, as he told her that he brought her back to the top of the bed.

The Queen soon followed "Hmm, how about when yer older, if ye still want to marry the Easter Bunny then ye can."

Princess Merida quickly scramble out of the bed and jumped into her mother's arms squalling. "Ah will, ah will!"

The Queen and King soon put the young Princess to sleep and Left the room not noticing the frost in the window on an early spring night.

**So if you're reading this then you finished reading. I'm going to ask a Question in the end of every chapter, so that I can get to know you all better. In addition if I like your answer I will add something similar into the next chapter. Also I'm in the lookout for a beta if you want to be mine then please send me one of your beast Fanfic you have, I will read. **

**Question of the day: Who is your favorite Character Of all four Movies and why? (How To Train Your Dragon/ Tangled/ Brave/ Rise Of The Guardians) **


	2. Lord Bunnymund?

Jack laughed all the way to the North Pole; he could not have believed his own ears a first. _The_ Scottish Princess wanted to _marry the_ Easter Kangaroo, to him that was pure gold. Just the thought of it motivated him to dash forward with excitement.

Jack urged the wind to take him to North's shop a couple of miters away. As soon as he made it to North's work room, were the rest of the Guardians so happened to be at, he floated to the center of the room. He bowed down and cleared his throat loudly to catch everyone's attention.

"_**Hear ye, Hear ye! Ah have brought an important message from the DonBrush Clan. Scottish Princess, Merida DonBrush, has requested Lord E. Aster Bunnymund's hand in Marriage. The King and Queen have decided him, Lord Bunnymund, as an acceptable Sutter and Candidate for their Five Year Old wee lamb…. And if a may add they would like a respond as soon as possible, Lord Bunnymund." **_Jack added with a smirk as he looked around the room made of shocked faces. However soon Tooth and North seem to have gotten over their shock and start to praise and congratulate Aster.

"Congratulations Aster, you manage to attract such a weal behaved strong believer!" North praised good heartily as he strongly patted Aster's back making him stumble forward.

Tooth Floated in front of him. "Lucky! That girl has such strong and perfect teeth!" she squealed.

The elf's, yetis, and Tooth's helpers soon crowded Aster, all 'talking' and congratulating him at the same time making hard to even _try _to understand.

After a while things didn't seem to calm down making Aster shout at everyone to calm down not noticing Sandy's fail attempts to get everyone's attention. "You guys are missing the big picture! I can't _marry _her!"

"Why not?" Tooth asked everyone was confused for the 'sudden' rejection… besides Jack and Sandy.

"Because,…, Well because she's still to Young! I can't marry a babie!" Aster said in a duh voice causing Jack and Sandy to face-palm their foreheads.

**I know this might be a little too quick and short but don't worry it starts to get longer from here on! The story just begins!**

**Also so far this couple is in the lead for the future couples**

**Hicjack- 2**

**Jarida- 1 (although it might be more of AsterXMeridaXJack)**

**Jacunzel- 0**

**Next subject is about Beta. Guy's, girl's I need a Beta and who better than a reader? For any more information Message me I'll give it to you.**

**Lastly the Question of the day! Since nobody Answer last one I'll ask again**

**Q: Who's your favorite character in any movie {Tangled/ Brave/ how to train your dragon/ rise of the guardians} and why? **


	3. The Guardians

**Hey guys let me explain 3 things real quick before you read.**

**The character's (mostly bunny) are going to be a bit Chillax for the sake of my story.**

**Bunny doesn't really remember Merida that much I don't have an Excuse so make yourself one up. **

**Bunny has no clues to how to react to the situation. His a bit flatter-that Merida would choose him for something like that-, uncomfortable-He doesn't know much of Merida-, Happy- Live as a Guardian can sometimes be lonely, it's good to know that someone might love/appreciate you that much to even think of marring you- , and Hysterical- Afraid he will somehow mess up with the kid, he's a Guardian after all- along with some other feelings. **

After the commotion had ended North had left the room to work on a new project for Bunny. He claim that If Aster wanted to impress his future 'in-law' family he needed to have a human form. Sandy had given up trying to explain the situation; nobody understood what he was trying to say. Tooth had flown off back to her HQ excitedly to plan a wedding, she had claim that Merida would grow up before leaving.

However jack had to stay behind and try to calm down a hysterical Bunny going into a major panic attack.

"Ah, what if she doesn't like me after meeting me?" Bunny said pacing around the room. "Or worse, what if she doesn't like _carrots_?!"

Jack had grown tired of his rumbling after 5 minute and just laid in the center of the room. "NO! She wouldn't!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Yes! Oh No,…, even worse, what if she thinks egg painting is,…, is _Stupid_" Bunny said out of breath "Or,…, what if her family doesn't like me? I mean I haven't seen King Fungus"

"Fergus." Jack interrupted.

"Fergus, science he was little and I'm not in touch with my believers like Tooth and North! I hardly _see_ them!"

"Oh! And what if, what if you screw things up and make her _cry _then the king and queen will hunt you down and make diner out of you, like carrot stew!" Jack added annoyed as he got up and started to walk out. He waited for a couple of moments to hear Bunny's comeback but it never came, he turn around to see a pale Aster with wide Eyes.

Jack had not expected that reaction he didn't know what to do to snap bunny out of his trance. "Okay, okay stop kangaroo." Jack decided to go with the first thing in his mind. "You _not _going to disappoint her or her family."

Aster was going to interrupt him when Jack raised his hand up and stopped him.

"Because you're not _marring _her, it's not about age, Aster it's about mortality."

Bunny's face fell a little, but quickly tried to hide it, although not fast enough for Jack to see. Jack had seen it and that made him feel guilty for been so blunt with the situation. Jack was just now seen it, an opportunity open up for bunny and Jack just slammed it shut in his face. Immortal live can get lonely and who does not dream of finding their happiness?

Before jack had the chance to apologized Tooth burst into the room. "Guys! Quick we have a message for Manny!"

"Manny? Why would he… Oh." Jack said understanding. He knew that the man in the moon only talked to them when there was trouble or something happening. They all quickly rushed to the rest of the guardians with an apology forgotten.

~ */-\*~

Upon entering the room North turned around facing them with a silver scroll. "Alright now that you're all here" North said "let's open up this baby."

Opening it up North cleared his throat and read.

"_**Guardians, you must find the remaining seasonal spirits before Pitch Black does."**_

As North read Manny's light fell on top of the crystal that had just come out. In the crystal a girl with extremely long hair with a dress was formed. She had lean over a flower with a pan at hand smiling as she nurture the flower to health. Above her head was a flower representing her to be the spirit of spring.

"That must be the Spring Spirit" Tooth said.

North nodded the continue reading the scroll.

"_**He plans on using them against all of you… especially the summer spirit**_._**"**_

The image the formed into a different girl in a dress, she had a bow with a loaded arrow aiming to the grown as she looked straight forward. Everybody but Aster gasped at the similarities of that girl to someone they knew,… a little someone.

"Merida." Jack whispered not believing his eyes a second time that day.

What had given her away, to most of the guardians, was her sponged up red curly hair and the princess crown on her head.

"What wrong guys?" Aster asked confuses.

"I,… uh,… Tooth?" jack said but all Tooth could dos was gap at the crystal form of a girl.

After a moment of silence jack finally turned fully to Aster and spooked up again.

"Well,… um,… cotton tail, I guess the wedding is back on."

**V: And SCENE!** **Great jobs guys! You did great!**

**Jack: Well I **_**was**_** in today's scene so that's pretty much self-explanatory.**

**Bunny: Oh shut it Frostbite.**

**Hiccup: Hey V! Why wasn't I in it?... or mention… at ALL.**

**V: Oh hey… Hehehe sorry about that bud! Oh and that reminds me ****dragonfrost04 ****I had promise you something and didn't keep it so hear is a little something for you…and everyone who reads this.**

"_That is true." North agreed. "The girl here is around 14, 15, even 16, but how many princess do we know that share the same exact features and titles as your bride-to-be? Until we find prove that she is not the summer spirit we must keep a close eye on her understood? North said now looking at everyone until they nodded in agreement. _

**North: Hope you enjoy my wonderful acting!... or else I'll put you in my Naughty list! Read and Review slash Comment… or Message… whatever works for you! **

**V:Parings:**

**HiJack: 2 Vr FrostCup:1 {don't know the difference wonderful readers. Please do explain.} **

**Jackunze: 2**

**Jarida:1 {Although it will be more of JackXMeridaXAster}**

**And thank you especially you ****Awesome ****My intentions were not to make it funny but I glad you though otherwise.**

**Also I glad people are starting to answer the questions so here goes a new one.**

**Q: What do **_**you **_**think Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup will be protectors of? {Fun, Courage, Pencils, Homework, Boring Ap Classes, Ect.} **


	4. Fall's in danger! There ALL in danger!

**V: Hey Guys!**_**Important Read it.**_

Sorry, I have been busy lately with school and looking into my future, in fact I was actually going to upload a scene I drew from my story as an apology drawing for not updating last Saturday. It was Lil' Merida Sleeping and Elinor and Fergus watching her sleep not noticing Frost in the window**, ****I was going to upload from my phone but that Saturday I went to check out an Art University in San Francisco and lost my phone.** I have recently gotten in touch with the School to see if **they can find it (hopefully they do) not only did I have the pictures but the plot of my story with details.** So far I only have up to chapter 5 so if they don't find my phone **by Friday I will have to start from scratch after chapter 5.**

~*w*~

"The weddings back on?" Aster said moving his hands wieldy "But that _can't be_! You said she was mortal, not only that but she's an ankle bitter, a _**5**_ year old _wee lamb._ What does this girl have to do with the ankle bitter?" Aster asked as he pointed to the crystal formed girl.

"B-Bunny, t-that is your girl, there the _same_ girl." Tooth said still looking Shockley at the crystal.

"W-what,…, b-but that c-can't be. Princess Merida is just a wee babie, she however is a teenage looking girl!" Aster argued pointing back to the crystal as if it would help prove his point.

"That is true." North agreed. "The girl here is around 14, 15, even 16, but how many princess do we know that share the same exact features and titles as your bride-to-be? Until we find prove that she is not the summer spirit we must keep a close eye on her understood? North said now looking at everyone until they nodded in agreement.

"Good, now we must find the possible candidates of the spring and fall spirits', but how?" North question as he picked up the scrolled he had put down during his small speech and continued reading.

"**The Seasonal Spirits have yet to be born or are old enough to know what is happening. Until then you must find them and protect them from Pitch Black, their powers will appear and grow around their 5****th**** birth year,…, Man in the Moon." **

During the time North had read the crystal had created a new form of the Autumn Spirit. No longer was there the form of who they believe to be an older Merida but a young brunet boy with a fur vest over a long green shirt, black pants and fur boots.

The boy smiled as he was bending down to pick up a fallen leaf, however the Guardians were all startle at what was behind the boy.

"W-what,…, N-no t-this c-can't be!" Tooth whispered with tears forming in her eyes. Sandy put his hands on her shoulder to try and comfort her as he glared at the crystal. North's face was serious as ha made a final decision in his mind.

"_Tooth_, go inform your helpers of the situation have them keep an eye for the spring and fall spirits, we don't want pitch to get to them before us. _Sandy_, guard and check _all _pregnant women's and babies dreams, look out for any similarity's in the women's dream babies to our guardians. Jack you will keep doing your job, but you will also be in the lookout for the future guardians _and_ help Aster protect princess Merida. I will be making sure that everything goes good with the shop and Worden while looking over the list of children to make sure I didn't miss them, now everybody go!" North commanded as he turn to leave but not before glancing to the crystal one more time. North clench his fist as he saw what was behind the fall spirit, a lizard like looking nightmare.

**V: Ooh! Didn't see that one coming did you?**

**Tooth: How could you V? You just put Hiccup in danger! *tears forming* **

**Hiccup: Tooth? Actually sh-**

**Tooth: Oh Hiccup you poor babie! *lunches at him with deadly hugs***

**V: Okay! While there busy doing,…, whatever there doing I'll ask you my question of the day, Oh and people I ****NEED**** a beta! Ask me if you're interested. Also thank **_**XoxoteddybearxD**___for today's question and **XoxoteddybearxD**** you also seem to be an 'Astrida' fan but there's a fandom call 'Astrida' so let's change it, I was thinking more as**_** Boomerarrow**_** what do you think?**

**Question of the day: Do you guys think that I should make The Seasonal Spirits be Guardians of whatever strong Characteristic they have to make them that Season Guardian? If so what Characteristic do you think they should be? **


End file.
